


Higher Standard

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Higher Standard

"Severus, I'm surprised to see you," Minerva said as the young Potions Master threw a scroll down on her desk.

"What sort of mark is _that_?" he spat.

Not looking at the parchment, Minerva braced herself for an argument as she remembered having given two first-year Slytherins a 'Troll' on the last Transfiguration exam.

Severus glared at her and fumed. "When I was a student, I never would have received an 'O' for this drivel. Have your standards fallen so far these few years-"

Minerva smirked inwardly. Only Severus would complain a student received a _higher_ grade than he deserved.


End file.
